A Night to Remember
by JaneDoe01
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura get married, Hinata is sad and Sasuke is mad. Together they work out their frustrations. SasuHina all the way. Chap 5 finally up!
1. Prologue: The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I JUST BORROW THE CHARACTERS AND PUT THEM IN A MORE PLEASING SITUATION**

**Hi guys, welcome to my newest fic "A night to remember" (well that's the working title for now)**

**My first SasuHina ****all the way****. Well... eventually... because for now you'll have to do with this prologue. I hope this fic makes up for my lack of progress in my other work.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Prologue

He watched his reflection in the mirror and a scowl plastered his face.

"That does it. I'm not going"

"What? You have to go, your my best man!"

"I don't remember agreeing to such a thing." He mumbled to his blonde friend, undoing the red tie and throwing it casually on the floor.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in return, "I didn't think it was necessary to ask, besides you would have said no if I did."

"Damn right I would've"

"C'mon Sasuke, your my best friend, you have to do this!" Naruto pleaded.

"and if you do, I'll make sure that you get that ANBU-position you've been working for" he added quickly in an attempt to convince his former teammate.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter, I'll get that position anyway."

"I don't think so, the Hokage has to approve all new enlistings. So that means _I _have to approve it first." Naruto stated boldly, knowing very well that he was taking advantage of his newly-achieved power. He'd do anything to make his friend attend his second most important day in his life. After all, he bailed out on the first one, which was his day of glory, the day he became Hokage.

The former avenger clenched his fists and took another glimpse into the mirror. He sighed before turning his head back to Naruto. "Fine, but I'm not wearing a freaking tie!"

"Deal."

* * *

"Sakura, you look so pretty!" the blonde woman squealled excited as she entered the bride's quarters. 

"Thank you, Ino." The pink-headed smiled, standing up from her chair. She greeted her friend, who was also her maid of honor for the occasion, with a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, that looks really expensive." Ino said, pointing at Sakura's dress.

Sakura was wearing a white, strapless, two-piece gown which fitted nicely around her small figure. The bustice was covered fully with tiny diamonds, which reflected the light and gave her a glamourous look. Her now long hair was let loose, and brushed to one side. On top of it she weared a tiara, also covered with diamonds.

"Well, I guess that's the advantage of getting married to the Hokage" She said, her smile turning even bigger.

"Lucky girl." Ino murmered with a hint of jeaulousy in her voice.

"I am."

"I'm happy for you," she looked around and then asked "So where is the rest?"

Sakura's smile disappeared "I don't know, they should've been here by now" she said nervously.

"Don't worry, they'll come" Ino reassured her friend.

As if on cue, the door busted open, revealing her two other bridemaids.

"Hinata, Tenten. You came!" she exclaimed, hugging her two female friends in the process.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss your special day for the world!" Tenten smiled, hugging her. "Right Hinata?" she said as they parted.

"..."

Tenten cocked an eyebrow and pinched the Hyuuga-heiress in the arm

"I said; right Hinata?"

Hinata flinched at the sudden pain in her arm and broke out of her daze.

"Uhm. Right!" She said, cranking a smile.

Tenten rolled her eyes. _How convincing. _

"Waw Sakura, what an amazing dress!" She said, turning her attention fully to the bride and swirling around her to admire the artwork.

"Thanks Tenten. Now hurry up you three and get in those gowns!" She commanded.

The three bridemaids nodded and turned to get dressed.

_About 15 minutes later_

Hinata, Ino and Tenten stood next to each other, waiting for Sakura to finish her little inspection.

Hinata was feeling a little uncomfortable in her dress. It was showing way to much flesh for her liking.

Ino and Tenten, on the other hand, couldn't stop praising Sakura for her choice of bridemaidsclothing.

The girls wore a soft purple, strapless, one-piece gown with diamonds embedded in the bustice, although not as many as in Sakura's dress. Self cummerbund accented the waist and a split, which went al the way up their thighs, ran through the lower part of their dress.

Sakura nodded her approval, and so the only thing left to do, was to wait until the wedding commenced.

* * *

Naruto was waiting unpatiently at the aisle. He was tapping his foot nervously and looked around. The little church was cramped with people he didn't even know. It was expected, after all, he was their Hokage now. 

He could distinguish Shikamaru on the first row, leaning back in his chair, looking bored as usual. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Chouji sitting next to him, eating a bag of popcorn. Next to Chouji, he was surprised to find Shino without his eyeglasses. At first he didn't know who he was, but sweatdropped when he saw a bug escaping his tux. Even Sai showed up, passionately making sketches of the whole event. He reminded himself to ask for them later.

Behind them, he recognised the three sand siblings. Temari waving enthousiastically at him while Kankurou gave him two thumbs up. Gaara was sitting in the middle and looked stoïc as usual.

A bit further down the row he recognised Gai and Lee, wearing matching tuxido's in a hidious green color. Next to Gai were Kakashi, hiding beneath his porn novel., Kurenai who was now about 7 months along and Iruka, the man who was like a father to him.

Naruto smiled. He was happy to have so many people that cared about him.

Familiar music began to play and he turned around, heart beating wildly in his chest.

As the door opened, he was sure his heart stopped. His jaw dropped when he saw his soon-to- be wife entering the church. She looked _gorgeous_.

Walking slowly on the tempo of the music, she approached him. Behind her were her three bridemaids, with their chaperones.

Ino had the best night of her life cause she had the opportunity to walk with Sasuke, while Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't in a great mood at all. He wished this whole ordeal was over soon.

Behind them walked Tenten en Neji, glimpsing at each other while the other one wasn't looking.

An as last but not least, Hinata and Kiba. Kiba was grinning like an idiot the whole time, glad he could lock arms with his crush. Hinata was smiling too, although her eyes couldn't hide the sadness that was locked inside her.

When Sakura halted at the aisle Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "you look amazing" into her ear, which caused her to blush.

Hinata's heart sank when she noticed this small interaction.

The pair turned their attention to Tsunade, who lead the ceremony. They read their vows, expressing their love for each other in every line over and over again, and Hinata could help a lonely tear from falling down. "Be strong Hinata" Tenten whispered in her ear. She nodded and quickly wiped her cheek.

"... then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Naruto, you may kiss your bride"

"Don't mind if I do!" and he grabbed his wife, giving her a passionate kiss, obviously forgetting about the audience.

The crowd went ecstatic and cheered their encouragment towards the newly weds.

"Hum" Tsunade coughed as the couple was still engaged in a fierce kiss.

They parted and blushing they turned themself to the public.

"Citizen of Konoha, may I present to you. Mr. And Mrs Uzumaki.!"

To be continued

* * *

**Well what do you think? I'm sorry, I'm not so good at being descriptive.**

**It's just a short prologue so there isn't much SasuHina in it for now. But it'll come, don't worry about it.**

**Please review!**

**PS: sorry if I made grammatical errors, please point them out to me and I'll correct them later.**


	2. The Afterparty

**First of all thanks you all for the lovely reviews!**

**NanamiYatsumaki: Thanks for pointing that out to me, really appreciate it! And I'm glad you like it  
****Kenshinlover2002:**** Yes poor Hinata, but don't worry, things will get better for her... eventually  
****NeekaLoveless:**** Thank you, and here's the next chapter you've been waiting for, fast wasn't it?  
****Puertorrican-babe****: Hmm I want some McDonalds too, it's been years since I had that!! Here's your update, but not much SasuHina for now... hope you're not disappointed?  
****Rcr:**** Yes Hinata is a sweet person, and that's why she only deserves the best (aka Sasuke!) Glad you like it! You're one of my favorite authors... so update that work of yours!  
****Mimmy700****: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
****Hinata6****: Yaay, another nice review from a favorite author of mine (but I'm sure I already told you this) About the questions you asked... that's just for you to wait and read I guess ;)  
****rayvnofsorrows**** Well, at least you didn't hate it… that's a start!**

**The next chapter I did in quite a hurry so please ignore the errors in spelling and grammers, I'll do a proper revision when I get the time.**

**Enjoy the second chapter and as always... REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The afterparty

"I can't believe they really did it!" Ino exclaimed, a bit frustrated that her best friend was off the street, while she was still waiting for the right man to pass along.

"I know, I mean, they've been together for a long time but I never thought they would really got married!" Tenten responded. "By the way have you seen Hinata?"

"No I haven't seen her for a while now, I hope she's okay." Ino said, honestly worried about her friends state of mind at the moment.

"I'll go look for her."

And before the blonde could answer, she was gone, leaving Ino all alone, with no one to talk to.

Her eyes drifted to Shikamaru, who was currently engaged in a deep conversation with Temari, and she sighed. She looked around to see people chatting happily with each other and narrowed her eyes when she noticed Sasuke sitting lonely at the bar, looking miserable.

So she walked over to him, swinging her hips as seductively as she could muster.

"Hi there, Sasuke-kun." She said huskily.

The only response she got was something that resembled a grunt, but she wasn't giving up any time soon.

"So... that was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Ino said, trying to start at least some kind of conversation with the last Uchiha.

"Hmph" he mumbled, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So, uhm...I was thinking..." but she was interrupted by a loud applause coming from behind her. She turned around and saw that Sakura and Naruto finally arrived at the party. Naruto was holding his wife protectively against his chest as they waved to the public.

"They look so kawai together, ne?" When she got no response, she turned around only to see that Sasuke was no longer there. _Damnit. _

* * *

Taking opportunity of Naruto's arrival, Sasuke managed to escape the obnoxious blonde, and with his hands in his pockets, he moved away from the crowd. They were currently surrounding the newly weds, giving them their best wishes, so he thought this was his best chance to leave this idiotic party unnoticed. 

Dear Kami, how he hated weddings.

It made the female population go crazy, if they weren't already. It gave them hope, that perhaps next time, it could be their turn to walk down that aisle.

And being the most desired Bachelor of this little town, he knew he was going to have a horrible night if he stayed here any longer. He could swear that he felt a hand grope his ass earlier. He needed to get out of here. _Now!_

"Hey Teme, were do you think you're going" a loud, familiar voice filled the room, and all eyes were suddenly fixed on him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving." He snorted, while his eyes searched for the closest exit.

In a blink, Naruto was behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder, spinning him around rather forcefully.

"What!" Sasuke yelled angrily, pushing his friend away from him.

"You're not even gonna congratulate me?" Naruto said sadly, his blue eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx ones.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Congrats." He said, as he reluctantly stretched his arm.

The blonde's lips formed a grin, and he took Sasuke's hand, shaking it wildly, which earned him a glare from the young Uchiha.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Neji have you seen your cousin?" Tenten asked her long-haired teammate, interrupting his conversation with some girl she'd never seen before and immediately didn't like either. 

"Hinata? No, why?" the Hyuuga-prodigy wondered as he turned his attention to her.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"The last time I saw her she said she went to the bathroom. I haven't seen her since."

_The bathroom. Of course!_

"Is everything alright? Shall I come with you?"

"No no it's alright, I'll go find her."

"Okay, but hurry back, the opening dance is about to start." He yelled after her, as she ran towards the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, she could hear light sobbing coming from one of the toilets.

"Hinata, let me in please, it's me, Tenten." She said as she knocked on the door.

The sobbing stopped and after a moment of silence she could hear the lock twisting. The door cranked open and revealed a completely worn out Hyuuga Hinata. It seems like she had been crying for some time now.

Tenten really felt sorry for the girl. She knew how much she loved Naruto. "Oh sweetie," she pulled the petite girl in for a hug, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said in a soothing voice, trying to calm down her friend.

"I...i know." Hinata cried, as she buried her head in the crook of the older girl's neck. "It just... it hurts so much."

"It'll go away, I promise" she assured her friend, as they parted. She took Hinata's head in her palms and brushed away her tears.

"Really?"

"Really."

Tenten was glad to see that she stopped crying and her lips even formed a little smile. It was fake, and Tenten knew it, but at least she stopped crying.

"C'mon, I know what you need right now." And she took Hinata's hand and dragged her back to the festivities.

* * *

_Damn Naruto-baka,_ he cursed to himself, taking another sip of his glass. Some way or another he let Naruto convince him to return to the party. He caved way to easily, he knows now. He should have asked for more favors. 

_If you speak of the devil.._

From out the cornor of his eye, he saw Naruto taking the seet next to him, but made no sign of acknowledging the blonde's presence.

"Aw, man, cheer up, it's my wedding day for Kami's sake!" He laughed, giving Sasuke a hard slap on the back which caused him to choke in his drink.

"Hehe, sorry." He grinned apologetic, and rubbed the back of his head, a bit intimidated with Sasuke's angry stare.

Naruto sighed. "Man you really need to find a girl to break that hard shell of yours, you know that?"

"Not interested." Sasuke responded, emptying his glass with one fast gulp.

"Getting laid every once in a while will help too..." Naruto muttered, taking a sip of his own glass.

"Not interested." He repeated.

"Now who's not interested in that! Unless he's gay of course."

Which earned him another glare.

"Fine fine, I'm just saying."

_Silence_

"You're not gay..., are you?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear, scooting closer to his friend.

When Sasuke gritted his teeth, Naruto knew it was time to bail.

* * *

"Here." 

Hinata studied the glass Tenten handed her and sniffed it suspiciously, making her face twitch from the heavy scent.

"Uhm, Tenten-chan, I'm not supposed to drink alcohol... I-i can't handle it very well." She said, as she gave the glass back, only to have it shoved back into her hands.

"C'mon Hinata, it's only one glass, and besides, I'll make you cheer up a bit."

Still not convinced, Hinata stared at the glass in her hand, nervously drawing circles around the edge with her finger.

"I-i don't think..."

"UHM UHM, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Tsunade screamed into the mic, making half of the crowd protect their ears from the screeching sound, but they turned their attention to her none the less.

"Hehe sorry for that." She continued with a slurred voice, it was obvious she was already wasted. "Hum, the bride and groom will now share their first dance." She said and the crowd began to cheer their encouragements towards the couple, who were making their way towards the now emptied dance floor.

As romantic music began to play, and the couple started to dance, Hinata blinked away a tear and finished the whole drink in one gulp. She closed her eyes from the burning sensation in her throat and immediately felt a little dizzy in the head.

"Good girl" Tenten smiled as she patted Hinata gently on the head.

* * *

"No! I will not dance with you... ever! And I will not dance with any of your friends either, you can tell them that right now... saves me the trouble!" He yelled annoyed to the third girl that asked him to dance with her, making her flee away in tears towards her female friends. 

His head felt heavy, and he knew he shouldn't be drinking so much, that he would have to pay for it tomorrow morning. None the less, he ordered another drink.

When he felt a light tapping on the shoulder, he was ready to burst; "For crying out loud, I thought I already told you to..." he started to scold, but his eyes widened when he found no other then Hyuuga Hinata in front of him, clearly shocked with his outburst.

"Uhm. I-i'm sorry, Uchiha-san." She apologized, as she turned on her heal, ready to leave.

"Wait!" his voice was higher then he intended it to be, and was surprised with his own actions. _Why the hell did he ask her to wait?_

"What did you want?" he asked, trying to sound as less interested as he could. _Surely she didn't want to ask him to dance, right? _

"I-i just wanted to ask... if I could sit here?" She said timidy.

He chuckled, "well... it's a free country isn't it?"

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." She bowed, and took the seat next to him.

"Please don't call me Uchiha-san, I hate that name. It's Sasuke."

She nodded. " I'm sorry, Uchi- I mean Sasuke."

"So miss, what can I serve you?" the bartender asked Hinata.

"Uhm, I'll have a soda, thank you." She looked behind her and saw Naruto sitting in a chair, with Sakura on his lap, both engaged in an intimate kiss.

"Here's your soda, miss." Hinata looked back and forth, from Naruto to her soda, and from her soda back to Naruto.

"On... on second thought... I think... I think I 'll have some vodka instead."

"Sure thing, one vodka is coming up!"

--- TBC ---

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it like that, It wasn't suppose to end there, but I'm really really tired (it's almost 1 am over here) and I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible so there. **

**I hope you like it, and if you do, don't forget to review! **


	3. The Afterparty 2

**I'm amazed by the nice reviews I got for the previous chapter.**

**Special thanks to**

**kenshinlover2002, Thien Minh, Neekaloveless, -inuyasha, lea03, zutara01, NanamiYatsumaki, blueneko8, rcr, Hinata6, Kibagaaralover18,puertorrican-babe.**

**For reading and reviewing my story.**

**Hope you'll enjoy chapter three as well.**

* * *

The afterparty (part 2)

He couldn't understand the shy Hyuuga's behavior.. _Oh yes_, Sasuke _knew_ about her desperate love for Naruto.

He just couldn't grasp the fact that she could be so heartbroken about it, giving up her innocent nature just because that dobe got married.

_Besides. What's there to like about that Uzumaki anyway?_

He almost felt pity for the woman who needed to live with that loud mouth, almost, because Sakura's mouth could easily rival Naruto's.

He was thankful to Naruto for taking her off his back, and honestly glad that Sakura finally returned his love. Yet, the unbearable pain in his head whenever they were having another argument about something that _definitely_ wasn't meant for his ears, made him stay far far away from the couple these last months.

He sighed and sipped from his beverage.

Sasuke turned his head and observed the female next to him. Her cheeks were covered with a permanent blush and her lips were slightly puffy. Hinata tightly closed her her eyes as she swallowed down the vodka. Her body shivered visibly from the bitterness of it.

She quickly recomposed herself and after giggling for a reason completely unknown to Sasuke, she asked the bartender to refill her glass. Satisfied, she started humming the the song that played in the background, and her head and shoulders started to react to the up-tempo rhythm. Just when she was about the to lose herself in the music, she heard a strange sound coming from her neighbor.

Sasuke was watching her behavior in odd fascination. Her hair was disheveled and her mascara worn out, so he realized she must have been crying. But now she looked as if she was actually amusing herself. He secretly wished that alcohol could make him forget his troubles too.

When she started to shake more vividly, and her breasts started to bounce with the movement, he couldn't help but stare in awe. His eye began to twitch and he coughed, remembering her that he was still there.

"Uhmz?" she asked confused, staring at him intently.

He closed his eyes.

"You're distracting me." He said as he reopened his eyes, looking back at her, his face returning to its stoic mask.

She giggled again and now he was really becoming annoyed. Wasn't she supposed to be the quiet shy one?

"It seems Sasuke is grumpy today."

Sasuke frowned at her statement. "And I think you had enough." He stated simply as he stretch his arm.

_He didn't expect her to react._

On instinct, Hinata jumped out her chair and lunged for the glass he'd stolen from her. Unfortunately, her unstable legs couldn't carry her very well, and she fell forward, smashing the glass out of his hands.

He looked at his expensive trousers, now wet with spilled vodka, and cursed. He was about to stand up and leave, until he felt two hands tug on his pants.

A blushing Hinata emerged from between his legs, supporting herself by clasping the black fabric.

"He-he." She grinned embarrassed but when she felt the wetness on his trousers her eyes widened.

He felt her rubbing his legs in attempt to dry the fabric, muttering apologies, but he was in too much shock to react. The suggestive position that she was in made his throat dry yet he couldn't avert his eyes. She bit her lip when she gently moved her hands over his legs and he swallowed. He cocked his head to the side and earned himself a nice view of her cleavage, her breasts that threatened to pop out of their restraint moving up and down with her heavy breathing.

And when she looked up with those pearly white orbs of hers, lips parted, Sasuke knew his alcohol-influenced self was screwed. He felt his body react to the oblivious Hyuuga-girl and groaning he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You can stop now" he said hoarsily, pushing her tempting body away from him.

"But... your trousers..." Hinata objected, as she stood up, dusting off her dress.

"It's fine." He said softly without looking at her, his cheeks covered with a light pink

She was about to protest when a voice interrupted.

"Hinata-chan?"

* * *

"Kiba-kun!" She squealed, throwing her arms around said man's neck.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and it seemed the dog-lover was surprised as well, giving the questionable look he gave Sasuke.

"Uhm. Hi. Hinata" He stammered blushing.

"Where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked, as she looked around for the large dog that never left Kiba's side.

"Shino's taking care of him." He answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Actually I needed him off my back for a while, so could come and steal Hinata-chan for a dance" he smirked, as he waited for Hinata to turn into all sorts of colors until she would eventually politely refuse.

"Sure, Kiba-kun, I'll dance with you." Hinata giggled at his expression of shock and offered him her hand.

Kiba seemed transfixed by the hand for a while, and then realisation hit him. _Hinata's drunk!_

He had just seen her drunk once, the day she discovered Naruto and Sakura were a couple. He knew how _affectionate_ could be when she was drunk.

He glared at Sasuke, now knowing he source of the familiar scent he smelled earlier.

Hinata could make a man go crazy, and be total oblivious about it. She had little to no boundaries when she was drunk, but she remained her cute little self, making you want to touch but also afraid to do so.

Well, this time Kiba was not afraid.

He was more determined then ever to make Hinata his. And with Naruto out of the picture, nobody could stand in his way.

"Kiba-kun?"

He broke out of his daze.

Grinning, he took Hinata's hand and brushed his lips over the top, while he kept his eyes on her face. "Let's go dance, Hime."

As expected, she blushed a deeper red, and willingly let Kiba lead her towards the dance floor.

* * *

Clutching his hand, Sasuke followed the two the two disappear between the crowd.

_Stupid mutt. _

_Glaring at me like that._

He turned himself back to the bar and shifted nervously on his chair, restraining himself from going after them, and beating Kiba to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke had a feeling Kiba was up to no good, and with Hinata being in such a giddy mood, this could turn into something dramatic. And if there was one thing Sasuke loathed, it was definitely drama.

_Whatever, her problem, I don't care._

Sasuke wasn't a white knight or charming prince, although many fan girls would consider him being just that.

But Hinata was no fan girl, and truly he had nothing against her. The relation they shared was one purely platonic, and was build on mutual respect. Until tonight, he knew her as the grey little mouse with an obsession for his best friend, and the heiress of a respective clan. Tonight, he knew her as being bold, dressed in a robe that exposed an alluring ammount of flesh.

Oh yeah and amazingly drunk also.

Which made her even more alluring in some sick way.

He realised now that Hinata _definitely _needed to stay away from the filthy paws of that dog lover. Just for her own safety.

So like the true avenger he really was he made his way through the crowd, already calculating how to take Kiba down if necessary.

* * *

When he spotted them on the dance floor, he was still debating whether he should go up there or not. They were dancing on some heavy-metal song, on a relatively safe distance from each other. But when a love song began to play, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. As expected, Kiba immediately took hold of Hinata, pulling her slender frame against his. His hands roamed her bare back freely now, and an enraged Sasuke stormed towards them.

He pushed Kiba away from Hinata, and allowed her to lean on him instead.

"What the...?" the brown-haired ninja hissed.

"It's my turn" Sasuke smirked and turned his attention towards Hinata, who was smiling back at him.

"Hinata, say something."

"Kiba, it's okay, we'll dance again later ok?"

And with that, a disappointed Kiba drifted off in defeat, throwing Sasuke some last insulting words, promising him that "this wasn't over yet"

* * *

He encircled her waist and she threw her arms around him, nuzzling his chest contently.

Sasuke was confused about what to do next, and with her clasping him so tightly, he could hardly think either, so he looked around and then asked awkwardly:

"Shouldn't we be at least moving or something?"

Uchiha Sasuke didn't dance. He never had and he thought he never would. Today just seemed to be full of surprises. And it all started by being Naruto's best man. Curse him and his so-called 'favors'.

"Hm yes, you're suppose to lead." She mumbled in his chest.

"Lead?"

"Uh?" Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked up. "You don't know how lead?"

He shook his head as if it was the most normal thing in the world, not knowing how to slow dance. After all, who has time to occupy themselves with such futile things?

"Well I guess it's ok, you can follow my lead."

"I refuse."

"What? Why?"

"Because you just said, that I am suppose to lead you. So I will."

Hinata smiled at the seriousness of his statement.

"Okay,." she laughed, "then I shall teach you how."

---TBC---

* * *

**Sasuke and Hinata drinking... it was hard to write so I don't feel confident about this chapter, I got the impression it was a bit rushed at the end but well, it's late again.**

**-Sigh- I definitely need a beta.**

**Review!**


	4. The Afterparty 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I JUST BORROW THE CHARACTERS AND PUT THEM IN A MORE PLEASING SITUATION**

**H****appy 2008 to you all! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays.**

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy couple of weeks, with December filled with deadlines and with my stay in Scotland for the last two weeks. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, encouraging me to continue to this story. (Special thanks to**

**MiNKy307, Dark Anty,kenshinlover2002,mac2,lea03,NanamiYatsumaki,**

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan,Ila Banana,kitsune-grl,blueneko8,rcr,P.R Gurl,mz.demon****-inuyasha****for reviewing chapter 3!)**

**It was hard writing a new chapter, having abandoned it for more then a month. But I tried anyway! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

The after party (final part)

"Neh, Sakura-chan, let's go to our room." Naruto whispered softly into his wife's ear. She didn't hear him, or as he thought, pretended not to hear him, so he gently moved the pink strains of hair to the side, and started sucking her neck gently.

_That should get her attention._

Who cared that she was in conversation with one of her students at the Hospital?

She wanted to sit in his lap, so she should have known he would eventually react this way.

"Ie, Naruto, don't do that!" she squalled as he pinched her hip. Her voice came out louder then she realized, and her young female apprentice quickly excused herself, saying she had some other business to attend.

Naruto continued to massage her thighs, while his other hand slowly searched for the opening of her dress, and Sakura tightened her grip on the sheets of the table that covered his actions.

At the feeling of his fingers against her naked skin she jumped and she grabbed his pols.

She turned her head around and gave him a threatening look. "I'm serious, Naruto. Don't!" 

Naruto noticed her face was getting redder by the minute and he didn't really know if that was because she was angry or because she was really turned on. It didn't matter, either one, he still wanted to go upstairs and seal their marriage _for real_.

Oh yes, of course they've done _it_ before. After they became a couple, it didn't take long before they became more intimate with each other. He couldn't wait, and after desiring her for so long, he gladly agreed when she told him it was time to move the relationship to another level.

Having experienced such bliss on that first night, they took every opportunity to explore each other further. Naruto could never keep his hands of Sakura, not even in the presence of their friends, much to Sakura's disliking.

They just did it this morning as a matter of fact. Sakura was reluctant at first, saying it would cause bad fortune, but at the end he managed to convince her with just a few touches, as he always did.

He lunged forward and catched her lips in a heated kiss. It took her by surprise, and as she parted her mouth to protest, his tongue slipped through. It didn't take long for her tongue joined him and she let out a muffled moan in appreciation.

"I've rented that _very _expensiv_e_ suite for the _whole_ night you know." he said with a restraint voice as he thought about all the things they could do with a bed right now.

"What do you mean?! I thought we got it for free? You know, as a favor for the _Hokage_?" she asked with a serious look on her face, as if unaffected by what Naruto experienced as a mind-blowing kiss.

Naruto gritted his teeth, it seemed he didn't quite convince her yet. "Yeah, but I have seen how much it _usually_ costs."

"Ah, c'mon Naruto, it's my wedding _too_ you know!" she pouted. "I don't want to leave our friends yet."

Naruto let out a sigh.

_Why does she always have to look at me like that? _With that cute yet determined pout on her face, she knew it was impossible for him to say 'no'. She knew him far to well. But he wasn't going to give up anytime soon either. He gripped her thighs and he thrusted his hips up wards, pressing himself even more against his wife's firm buttocks.

When he saw her eyes widen, a smirk formed on his lips.

"It's okay **_koi_**, we can do it here as well." He said mischievously

On her cheeks appeared the blush that only Naruto was able to evoke.

In less then a second, she was up and turned, pulling him upward by his arm.

She hugged him and whispered. "You win. Let's go to our room, **_aruji_**"

He liked the prospect.

--- 

It wasn't so that it was difficult, slow dancing. Nothing was difficult for Sasuke.

Sure, there was the initial clumsiness, where he managed to separate several dancing couples by bumping against them. The males gave him burning looks while the females directed their glares toward the young women in his arms, who they suspected to be the cause of their small collision.

And it seemed they caught the attention of a lot of other people as well, as he could hear the whispering around them multiply.

He pretended not to notice all those eyes focused on himself, and made a mental note to beat the hell out of those that dared remarking his dancing skills.

But it didn't take him long to perform the steps effortlessly, and he thanked his heritage once more.

It was really nauseating though, the whole spinning around thing. A slower pace seemed to be more comfortable, and it seemed Hinata agreed, because it made her lift her heels and cling to him even tighter, to the point her breast were painfully pressed against his chest.

But at the same time, it also felt really _really _good.

Sasuke vaguely remembered that he should hate this, dancing with her, being close to her. His dislike for woman, was after all imprinted into his brain. He wondered if the booze finally affected him as well, because he was enjoying this far too much.

Closing his eyes and trying to focus on the music, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, and as he inhaled her scent, he completely forgot his inhibitions. He wasn't even aware of his hand moving upwardly, and cupping her cheek.This was enough encouragement for her to tilt her head to the side and give him more access to her neck.

She smelled like she just bathed, wearing an intoxicating perfume, which prickeled his senses, sending a joilt of electricity through his whole body.

He wondered how she tasted...

His lips had barely touched the soft skin of her neck when the music suddenly faded out. Yet it was her soft moan, barely audible, that got his immediate attention, and he froze.

When she stopped breathing he thought she had died in his arms, although her hart pumped as loudly through her chest as his own.

_Fuck, _was his first thought, as he tightened his grip on her.

"Sa-sasuke?" 

Her voice sounded muffled, but it meant that she was still alive.

_Fuck_,was also his second thought.

Hinata pulled on his arms, urging him to loosen his hold on her, which he reluctantly did. She blushed and took a step back wards, creating some distance between their bodies.

Sasuke tried to remember the ways you could evoke long-term amnesia, but his own mind seemed to be completely blank right now.

She moved her lips, but he heard no sound come out yet he was sure she had said something.

_Great, now I'm going deaf as well._

"What?" he asked, a little more harsh then intended.

"I..."

"EXCUSE ME!" Came the loud voice crashing down on them both.

"Oh it's already on." Sakura giggled into the Mic, tapping it a few times to make sure she had everyone's attention.

Sasuke snorted. _Yeah right, like you didn't know that._ Never the less, he was grateful for the interruption.

"Hi all, so are you having fun?"

Happy cheering came from several guests.

"I can't hear you! I asked, are you having fun!"

More cheering.

Sasuke felt his stomach turn from all gleefulness around him. He glanced at Hinata who didn't seem to be distraught by it. She met his eyes and smiled, and for some reason he found it hard to resist the urge of smiling right back at her. So when he felt the corners of his mouth twist upwardly, he quickly turned his head to the side, suddenly very interested in what Sakura had to say. He felt his cheeks burn up and hoped she didn't notice.

"That's more like it!" Her laughter echoed against the walls once more. "Well folks it's been an amazing night for us but I'm afraid..."

When Naruto appeared up the small stage, and waved, the enthusiastic crowd, raised whatever they had into their hands into the air, while applauding for their Hokage.

"Uhm, so as I was saying Naruto and I are...!" when the applause didn't fade at hearing her she frowned at Naruto, who raised his hands up in the air and lifted his shoulder, and gave her a forgiving look.

"EXCUSE ME!" she screeched again into the Mic. The room was filled with Sakura's killer-intent, knocking out beverages out of most of the people their hands. Everyone became silent, and again Sasuke was grateful.

"Uhm," she coughed, "What I was about to say, was thank you all for a wonderfull night but..."

Naruto put an arm around his wife and interrupted " And for all those awesome presents as well" he winked.

Sasuke never bothered to buy one. _Wasted money, _he thought.

"Yes of course! But I'm afraid we have to leave you now."

"So I can get some!" Naruto said out loud, and Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.

Some people awed, other frowned at the way those two showed their affection for each other. They were such an unlikely pair.

"Hehe, what he meant was that we want to retreat to our chamber," she said quickly, "but there's enough booze and music for you to continue this till late in the morning!"

"So have fun..." Naruto moaned in pain, but quickly recovered himself and waved to his friends. When he spotted Sasuke in the crowd, with Hinata standing next to him, he winked and gave him two thumbs up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but people around him seemed to be liking the gesture, and waved back with more enthusiasm, as if the gesture was intended for them personally.

Naruto swapped up his wife, holding her bridle-style, and disappeared in a Puff off smoke.

---

"Eh so, what are we going to do now?" she asked as they both looked at the now empty stage.

"We?" he frowned. "I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."

"Oh? Already?" She said, slightly disappointed.

He shrugged, " Hmph, I only came to this stupid party because Naruto asked me" .

_No, because the idiot bribed me... _he corrected himself inwardly

"Me too." She said sadly "and he didn't even talk to me."

Sasuke immediately regretted bringing up the dobe. Too be honest, he completely forgot about her crush on his friend and was even a bit offended that she'd still be sad about him.

Then she bursted out in tears.

And started laughing. He blinked his eyes in confusion. 

"I'm. Such. An. Idiot" she hiccuped between giggles.

He frowned. _What does she expect him to say about that?_

"Yes. Yes you are." He responded.

She laughed even harder at that so he took her arm and dragged her toward the exit. People were taking a bit too much notice for his liking. She halted and shook him off. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going home" He stated, "and I don't know about you but I think you hurry up and get home as well, before you get in trouble, not that I care."

"Oh." she muttered., when her laughter subsided.

"Oh?"

She sighed. "I'd prefer not going home right now."

"So you want to stay here?"

"No, not exactly" She said without second thought, and looked at him almost hopefully.

He cocked an eyebrow, and he felt her big pupilless eyes were going to bore holes through his skull. _What does she want from me? _She had a curious look on her face. _Did she expect that he would invite her to spent the night with him?_

_Of course not,_ he reminded himself, _this is Hinata.._ His brain waves were just making too many crazy loops tonight.

"What about your cousin?" he asked.

"Neji-nii?" she said surprised. "What about him?" she said, and her cheeks reddened, which startled Sasuke.

"So couldn't you go to his place? Or a friend?"

"Ah, normally I would go to Tenten's but she's..." she nudged her head in the direction of the dance floor "kind of occupied right now."

Sasuke followed her gaze and spotted her cousin what only could be described as getting lucky on the dance floor. He seemed to be on the receiving end though, standing rather stiff, as the girl with buns attacked his mouth.

He chuckled.

_Was everyone getting laid tonight? _

It was a thought that briefly crossed his mind before looking back at Hinata, who blushed, a bit embarrassed by her cousin's compromising position, and friend's actions.

"So can I come with you?" Hinata suddenly blurted out., Seeing the shocked expression on Sasuke's face she casted her gaze downward, "It's just, I know you live alone." She said softly, "No, you are _always_ alone, and I... I'm not much different then you I think ... and I also... need some... _comfort._"

"Hn, you believe you are as fucked up as I am?" he laughed "I don't think so."

He turned his back towards her. "I don't need anyone" he added.

For some reason, it felt like a lie and he clenched his fists before walking away.

She followed him outside. "I'm sorry, I...I'll be fine, It's okay,... just... please forget about this!" she stuttered hastily, as if she needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. 

And then she walked away, and he closed his eyes in annoyance.When he opened his eyes, she was already out of sight.

The sweet scent of her perfume was already gone, evaporated into the air..

He licked his lips.

_Gone as well._

He cursed himself for forgetting to savor her taste.

--- To Be Continued ---

**_Note_**

**_Koi_** Love

**_Aruji _**husband

* * *

**Sorry to stop there, but I thought it was better to have some reserve, so I can update the next chapter faster. **

**Strangely enough, is this my longest chapter thus far. I'm soooo spoiling you guys :p**

**Review if you'd like me to continue! **

**-x-**

**PS: I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll edit it soon, recommendations are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I JUST BORROW THE CHARACTERS AND PUT THEM IN A MORE PLEASING SITUATION**

Did you ever need to get from point A to B, but had no idea how to get there, or were too lazy to take the walk, although you really _really_want to be there?

This probably doesn't make any sense to you guys, I know, but this is kinda what happened to me. I want to go somewhere with this story, but to actually reach that point, I'm obliged to take the walk.

Which is why this chapter took me so incredibly long (well that, and stupid finals in college)

Anyway, I finally managed to finish another chapter, but it was incredibly hard for me to do so.

I want to thank everyone that read and especially reviewed this story and I hope you'll stay with me until the very end (even if I tend to screw things up sometime)

Thank you, **Kichou, P.R Gurl, cross619, Piisa, kibagaaralover18, Dark Anty, Zam Kenobi, -inuyasha, winterkaguya, NanamiYatsumaki, kenshinlover2002, kitsune-grl, 4ng3legg,** and** lightxdark** for reviewing chapter 4!!

And a special thanks to you **DarkAnty – **for sacrificing some of your precious time in revising this chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

From the sidelines, Tenten had watched Hinata with a proud smirk on her lips. She never expected Hinata to go this far, but she was pleased that she was able to get her mind of the blonde Hokage for once. It was strange though, seeing a stuck-up person like Sasuke _dancing _with her normally shy friend, but she didn't think of it any further as she spotted her own crush sitting with the same blonde _bimbo_ as before.

Even from where she was standing, Tenten could see she was flirting with him. Normally she wouldn't be so concerned, because she knew Neji's type, which wasn't of the obnoxious-leave nothing to the imagination-sort.

But this girl seemed to be persistent, exploiting her _huge_ assets in every way that she could.

And since kunoichi's were supposed to be masters in the art of seduction, Tenten knew every guy had an eventual breaking point. So when she caught the usual stoic Neji leering the girl's chest her instinct told her to do _something_, a sudden determination to save him from those dangerous claws.

Neji noticed her approach and snapping out of his sudden daze, he shrugged of the women's wandering hands.

"Tenten..." he started, but the woman interrupted. "Tenten? _This _is the girl you were talking about?" she said disapprovingly and raised an eyebrow.

Although a part of her was curious about what he'd say about her and she was even a bit flattered he'd talk about her at all, Tenten didn't like the women's tone and she briefly balled her hands.

None the less, she forced a smile. "Yes! I am!" she spoke with fake cheerfulness and stretched her arm. "Nice to meet you... uhm what's your name again?"

The woman looked at the offered hand like it was covered with some kind of contagious infection and frowned.

Annoyed, Tenten retracted her hand and gave the women seated in front of her an angry look.

At this sight, Neji sweat dropped and quickly spoke "Tenten, meet Hiroko Kaori, she came all the way from Water to attend this wedding."

"Yeah, the wedding was very nice," Kaori stated," although I was amazed at the many _ordinary_ people that were allowed to attend. I thought that the guest list would contain only those of the higher establishment. After all this wasn't an ordinary wedding," she glanced at Tenten, "but it seems they really let _everyone_ in."

"Even the slutty type like you, it seems," Tenten shot back, clenching her fists. "Let me ask you something, do you get _paid _for being here?"

"How dare you insulting me!" Kaori stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "I'm the heiress of the most prestigious clan in whole Water. I'm not a freakin' prostitute!"

"I don't know; let's ask Neji_-kun_ shall we?"

Neji tried to avoid getting involved in this but at hearing his name he blinked his eyes. _She hasn't used that suffix since we were little. She must be really mad._

He was about to say something, but it's seemed the question was rhetorical, because they continued to bicker. He definitely needed do something, because he had the feeling this was not going to end before one of them had some blood spilled.

"Ahum," Neji coughed as both women were now engaged in a glaring contest, "Tenten, what was it that you wanted again?"

Tenten looked up at Neji in surprise. So what, if she just waltzed over here without a proper plan. She just didn't want him to be alone with that poor excuse of a woman! Still, she didn't want to look like a fool, so she quickly thought of something say.

"Uh, I guess, I guess, I wanted to ask you something." Her face was getting flustered and she turned her attention to the floor.

"Doyouwannadance?"

"Excuse me?" Neji asked

"She asked if you wanted to dance with her," Kaori spoke as Tenten just opened her mouth to repeat the question, "But dear, Neji-kun doesn't dance I'm afraid, I've asked him several times already. And if he says 'no' to _me_, a peasant like you definitely don't stand a chance. So I suggest you move your skinny behind away from here, so we can continue our..."

"Sure," Neji interrupted. "Let's go"

And before Kaori could protest, Tenten had already hooked her arm in Neji's and gave the dumbfounded girl a victorious smile.

"So, I thought you didn't dance?" she asked, when they were out of hearing-distance.

"I don't," the long-haired jounin responded calmly.

"So why..."

"She's annoying."

"But why..."

"I have to." He sighed "and now no more questions please. You got your wish so let's just leave it at that okay"

"Uh okay."

Just as they approached the dance floor, Tenten spotted Hinata standing abnormally still between the rest of the dancing couples. She narrowed her eyes and noticed Sasuke's head was buried in the crook of her neck.

That was one thing she definitely didn't want Neji to see. Everyone knew how much the Hyuga loathed the Uchiha. Why, was a mystery to her but she figured it had something to do with their clan's rivalry.

She also knew how protective Neji could be towards his cousin. He never really appreciated her attempts to hook up Hinata with any men whatsoever.

If she didn't know him better, she would say he has a little crush on the heiress of the Hyuga-clan. From time to time, she got jealous at the way he treated her, which such unusual kindness, but she waved it of, convincing herself that it was nothing but her imagination.

Still, she didn't want him to notice this little interaction between Sasuke and Hinata, because she was sure that it was going to ruin her chance to finally spend some quality-time with her object of affection.

"What's wrong?" He asked her when she moved in front of him, blocking his vision.

"Eh nothing, I just thought that you wanted to wait until this song is over?"

Neji knew what she meant, the music was slow and the lyrics romantic, a song intended to be danced very intimately on.

He couldn't help but blush at the thought of them dancing that close.

"Uhm, it's okay... I-I mean if you want to of course?" _Dammit._

_  
_He always encouraged Hinata to drop the annoying stuttering, and here he was, doing it himself!

Tenten eyes widened. She never expected him to agree, but she was excited none the less.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she wished that came out less desperate, and blushed as well.

"But let's go dance over there, it's less crowded;" she added, remembering the scene behind her.

Neji merely shrugged and followed her lead.

_Crisis averted_, Tenten thought as she dragged Neji to the other side of the enormous dance floor.

Finally finding a good spot, she halted and turned around. "Here?"

"It doesn't matter..." he said as he took her by surprise and encircled her waist, pressing her against his muscular chest in one smooth move.

"Neji!"

"What? Isn't this how you are supposed to slow dance?" he smirked.

"Yeah, but don't be so rough!" she said, as she put her arms around his neck.

He gave her a smile, and it amazed her how such a simple gesture could melt her into a total puddle of goo. Maybe it was because he hardly ever smiled, but Kami, was he handsome when he did!

"Did I tell you already, that you look very beautiful today?" he whispered into her ear, and his warm breath made her whole body shiver in excitement.

"Have you've been drinking Neji?" she laughed, but couldn't hide the apparent redness on her cheeks.

He gave her another of his dazzling smiles. "Just a little. But seriously. You look incredible; the dress fits you very well"

Tenten blushed harder at his flattery, and she made a mental note to thank Sakura for picking out the dress for her.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful yourself."

"Well, I shall take that as a compliment, but being beautiful isn't really a way to describe a man, you know."

She let out a typical girly giggle and rested her head on his shoulder.

_This is nice, _she thought, _I wish we could stay like this forever._

They couldn't, because suddenly the music stopped and the spots went back on. He immediately let go of her hips and stepped backwards. She missed his warmth already.

When Sakura climbed up the stage, Tenten cursed her for ending their intimate moment.

Whatever she had to say, she better say it quickly!

Luckily the speech didn't take too long, and afterwards she turned her attention back to Neji, who seemed equally annoyed by the interruption.

_Great, now he's in a bad mood._

And to make things worse, Sasuke and Hinata had suddenly appeared behind him, moving towards the exit. It seemed Neji didn't notice yet, but the only thing he needed to do was turn around and he'd spot them immediately, which could mean a potential fiasco. It would not only spoil everything for her, but for her friend as well. Hinata deserved to have a good time, as did she.

"Uhm shall we go for a drink now?" she asked nervously, tugging his arm with suspicious urgency, but he did not move by an inch.

"What? I thought you wanted to dance?" he said a bit surprised by her sudden need to get away.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean, I wanted to dance, but not anymore. Hehe." She rambled.

Neji frowned. Women really were inexplicable.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, as he saw her unconsciously glancing towards something behind him. He was about look for himself when she suddenly grabbed his jaw and pressed her lips against his.

He froze, but Tenten kept her two hands securely around his head, her lips forcefully clashing his. She watched Hinata en Sasuke leave and sighed into the kiss, allowing her eyes to close shut...

--

The walk to the Uchiha-district was long and annoying. The streets where crowded, as many guest had left the party, some continuing the festivities outdoor.

Sasuke snickered at the sight of grown up men behave like little children, running around without clothes on, attempting to woo the females, who were almost as disgusted by the scene as himself.

"Drunken idiots," he muttered, although he knew he wasn't one to speak, because alcohol seemed made him behave like a total moron as well. That, and the presence of one exceptionally bold and _very tempting_ little Hyuga. Thank Kami he managed to get rid of her.

What was she thinking? Saying those silly things about wanting comfort, insulting him by assuming that he _needed _that too?

He _liked _being alone. He was _not _interested in her company.

So of course he backed off; he had not spent so many years avoiding the opposite sex, for then to have his walls smashed down by some woman he hardly knew in one temporally state of insanity.

"Man you really need to find a girl to break that hard shell of yours, you know that?" a familiar voice echoed inside his head.

_Shut up baka!_ He shook his head and sighed,_ why must that idiot haunt me everywhere I go? _Again, he didn't _need_ anyone. He felt just fine being alone.

Naruto never really understood, nor did he accept it.

He kept prying into his life, dropping by uninvited, annoying him with merely his presence.

After all, so much in contrast with his own dark and uncertain one, Naruto's future was very bright, and one thing he certainly didn't need, was to be constantly remembered of it.

Uzumaki Naruto became with his 18 years the youngest Hokage in Konoha's history, making Sasuke his lower in command, a role that didn't suit him very well. That, and Naruto tend to rub it into his face more often then he could handle.

Now, Naruto had realized both of his lifetime objectives by marrying his pink headed teammate within the timeframe of less then 6 months.

Sasuke on the other hand, had completed his primary objective after 4 years of searching for his traitorous brother, leaving him barely breathing afterwards.

Even when completing his goal, the darkness that surrounded him did not dissolve. Instead, killing his brother had left him empty and purposeless, which was probably exactly what the bastard wanted. The nightmares did not go away and even became more vivid, repeating their final encounter over and over.

Day and night, his thoughts were occupied, questioning the meaning behind Itachi's words. It was a lie, Sasuke convinced himself, a desperate attempt to corrupt his soul even after death.

Still, he poisoned his mind in a futile attempt to forget.

He groaned with frustration. He was getting way too sober._ I definitely need a drink. _

"Getting laid every once in a while will help too..."

_Screw you baka, _his own voice hissed inside his head.

But although he would never say it out loud, tonight, Hyuga Hinata had definitely perked his interests.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember her scent, and the feeling of her skin against his lips.

It did feel good holding her against him. Too damn good.

He cursed himself for allowing Naruto to influence his strain of thoughts like this.

Sasuke never really was very much interested in sex, which seemed to be uncomprehending to the blonde and resulted in having lots of awkward conversations and an unwanted box of porn, which he never bothered to open.

Yet tonight he longed to touch that pearly and incredibly soft skin of hers. He wanted to taste her, feel her, in every way possible. His whole body craved for her, and he was disgusted by it.

What the fuck did she do to him?

He was supposed to be dead inside, so how come he suddenly felt so _alive?!_

"Stupid hormones!" He grunted out loud fisting his hands in his spiky hair and pulling it with frustration. Causing a group of passing by youngsters to look up and stare at him in bewilderment. And if it wasn't dark, they could have seen that his cheeks were faintly covered with redness.

One of youngsters began to laugh but was quickly silenced by a whack on the head from his friend. "Idiot! Don't you know who that is!" the boy said, muffling his voice with his sleeve, although Sasuke could clearly hear, "That is the _Uchiha_."

The raven haired men pretended not to hear and putting his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk in the same slow pace he did before, giving the boy an ice cold look when passing by.

The youngsters out of sight, Sasuke chuckled at his own unusual display of emotion.

_Idiot,_ he thought, although it wasn't very clear to who exactly he was referring to.

Sasuke decided to blame it all on the dobe. After all, if his former teammate didn't trick him at staying for his wedding party, or heck, if he never got married in the first place, none of this catastrophically night would have happened.

He _slow_ danced for kami's sake! He even _sniffed_ her neck! And was about to devour it too, if he had not come to his senses in time.

Tonight must have been his new time low, surpassing the accidental kiss he shared with Naruto in first academy year by a long shot.

Sasuke sighed in relief when he finally approached the Uchiha-district. The streets where empty, as people didn't dare being near this place.

They believed this place was cursed, haunted with the people that lived and died here.

Utter nonsense of course, Sasuke knew, as the only thing that was cursed down here was himself.

He slammed the door of his temporally home - he moved every few weeks to another house - shut behind him and never bothering to turn on the lights, he took of his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

In the dark, and still fully clothed, (except for the jacket) he went to lie down in the couch. Looking through the window in front of him, he noticed it was raining. Sasuke never much liked the rain - he hated getting wet - so he felt lucky to be inside when it started.

He thought of Hinata again, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving her out there all by herself.

_Whatever, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself._

Yet alot could happen at a night like this, in the state that he left her. His mind was filled with possible scenarios, none of them being any good.

He pressed a pillow against his face and grunted.

_Fuck this! _

Throwing the pillow away, he stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of sake and pouring himself a cup.

After one cup followed another... and another until there wasn't a drop of sake left.

Slightly drunk now, he lazily perched himself onto his couch.

With nothing left to do, and not able to catch some sleep, Sasuke was getting utterly bored and frustrated.

_Perhaps he should have invited her over, _he briefly thought, but smacked himself on the head for even _thinking_ such a ridiculous thing.

And then there was a knock, which he ignored, but as the knocking didn't cease he waltzed over to door. He half-expected it to be Naruto, and was already thinking of an insult to throw at his head, before remembering that the blonde was currently engaged in some late-night activities.

Even so, he prepared himself to scold whoever stood at his door, and dared to disturb him this late at night.

But when he opened the door, all those intentions went down the drain.

"Hinata?"

--TBC--

* * *

God, I can't believe half of this chapter was about Tenten en Neji! I don't even like that pairing (I'm more of NejiHina fan myself –yeah I know it's incest, I just can't help it… it's so HOT -but don't shoot me for it!) I guess I just got drawn into it.

I also realise I haven't written a lot in Hinata's POV, but I promise to fix that next chapter; after all... the night is still young

As always, please review (and you'll earn my eagerness to write another chappie :p)


End file.
